I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of methods and apparatus for communicating;
The invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for silent communication;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for using movement of a human eyelid to communicate messages;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a method of voluntary and involuntary communication of the physical, emotional and mental state of persons.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been some attempts to use the human eyelid to detect drowsiness or the like. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,111; 4,836,219; 4,725,824; and 4,967,186.
I do know that there have been communication devices utilizing certain bodily functions for achieving the desired results. Examples of such communications are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,779; 4,746,913; 4,408,192; 4,293,855; 4,298,863; 5,233,662; 3,986,030; and 4,109,145. Some of these involve the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109.145 involves a line of sight apparatus directed toward predetermined positions and time; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,030 involves light reflection of the eye to a number of keyboard sensors; U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,192 involves muscle movement of three muscles, including, possibly the eye; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,021 involves electrical signals generated by an individual in connection with eye movements.
There have been various other attempts to detect states of drowsiness and the like by measuring various eye movements.
However, to my knowledge there has never been an effective method to measure and, therefore, to respond to desired (or voluntary), as well as involuntary, communication of the needs of a person who has become disabled in some manner by reason of the reflectivity of the eye and the eyelid.
To my knowledge the present invention is totally novel and unique in that it uses the difference in reflectivity of the eye and the eyelid for a very easily understood method of communication which may be practiced by almost anyone. This is distinguished from all of the prior known art, including all of the above listed patents. The full extent of the distinguishing characteristics of the present invention will be clear upon a reading of the description of a preferred embodiment which follows.